


Up North

by Danidoesathing



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post MH, Post-Canon, Slenderverse, THIS IS A THING, im the queen of run on sentence btw so theres that, im trying ok, jess is prob not gonna be in here cause shes living her own life, kicking ass taking names, references to eckva, shawkins doesnt show up but they're talked about, so uh, theres probably gonna be crossovers too cause im a sucker, this is my first full fledged multi chapter fic so be kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danidoesathing/pseuds/Danidoesathing
Summary: Tim has been doing his best to recover. A new job, a new home, a new start. But a few nights in a small town may change that. Old faces (and problems) reappear, along with some new ones.
Relationships: we'll see - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all  
> So this is my first full multi chapter fanfic and....let's hope for the best. Go easy on me ok?

Ashton was a rural little forest town on the side of a mountain in West Virginia. A couple of nondescript grocery stores, a few run down food places, houses spaced out here and there, it was nothing that Tim hasn’t seen before. These places were dime a dozen in the northern parts of states. He’d worked plenty of them, it was his job after all. Traveling from one rural town to another has long desensitized him to whatever awe he once had.

Tim has been desensitized to a lot though.

His one night stay was extended overnight thanks to a particularly nasty rainstorm, something that’s apparently common in that town, and the subsequent flash flood that blocked off the only road out. Of course there was only one road out, why would there be?

A text to his boss settled things quickly, thank god.

_‘Shit happens, get back when you can but don’t worry about it. Consider this a mini vacation.’_

‘A vacation’, sure. If there was one thing he loved to do, it’s staying in some run down hotel room in the middle of god knows where. That didn’t bring up any bad memories.

How many years has it been? Three? Four? He didn’t know. His memory is still absolute shit but what else is new. Moving helped, so did the medication. Tim got a decently paying job delivering books for a chain store, which allowed him to keep moving, which was…...something. He didn't have to work with anyone, nor did he have anyone to notice when he was gone for weeks on end. His boss was lenient, as long as Tim did his job he didn't care. Kept his mind occupied and that was enough sometimes.

He hasn’t seen that….Thing since he left Alabama, thank god. Tim sometimes sees he still can see It, sitting just beyond his view in the shadows or an odd shape in the trees. But he ignores it, and the static has stayed away. That was all he cared about.

He long fell out of contact with Jessica. Whether or not that was a good thing is up for debate, but it is what it is. He really hopes she’s alright.

Tim tries not to think about what happened. Tries not to think about Jay or Alex or Brian. Tries not to think about the notifications he gets from twitter on occasion, the new messages that he does his best to ignore. Tries to ignore the forums and discussion boards and blogs and theories he stumbles upon online. Tries not to think about the nightmares, the eyes, the blood, the knife, the bodies, the memories, Alex bleeding out on the floor, Jay surrounded by the papers-

He needed a walk, even if it was raining. He was thinking too much. He needed a distraction.

_You can't ignore it forever. How dare you just try and forget them?_

Rain was still falling when Tim stepped out of his hotel room, mist casting over the mountain side, the grey weaving through the trees and around the town. It was early morning, with only a few shops open and only the occasional person to give him an odd suspicious glance. He’s an outsider to them, he guesses, unfamiliar and therefore unknown and disliked. Though the staring didn’t help his anxiety about the whole situation. The sidewalks were old, overgrown and cracked, roots breaking through the cement. It matches the buildings, cracked, weather-beaten brick walls and colors faded from years of neglect, turning into pale bleached whites and stained greens. It was pretty almost, the grey skies and board line falling apart buildings, the bitter cold and the standoffish locals all came together to make….something. Even his hotel room had this depressing but homely feeling to it. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it worked in it’s own way.

Tim sighs, turning into a random convenience store that looked like it hadn’t changed since the nineties, just to get out of the rain. He’s greeted by the chiming of the door and the overly excited store clerk that was clearly bored out of his mind and was happy to have something to do, he guessed.

“Morning! Dreary out today, yeah?”

“Yeah”

“Then again, it's always like that," He chuckled a little bit. "Don’t think I’ve seen you around before. You from out of town?”

“Mhm”

Tim wasn’t really paying attention to what the guy was saying, looking for cheap snacks or whatever would give him a few more minutes just to be out of his cramped room. He hears the clerk sigh to himself, muttering under his breath. But Tim wasn’t really in the mood to make small talk. _When is he ever?_

He wanders to the back of the store, absentmindedly gazing over the shelves. He hears the bell from the door, but Tim didn’t bother looking up. He could hear chatter from the front. It was probably one of the locals, just by the way they talked.

It was peaceful almost, like for a moment everything was weirdly perfect. The sound of their soft laughter and the rhythm of rain tapping against the window glass creating a sense of…..harmony? Calm? He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, especially nowadays. He figures he settled into apathy long ago.

_Not that he ever knew. He doesn’t know anything, not even himself._

He shakes his head. He needed to stop thinking like that. These thoughts did nothing for him. He's done so much to get better, be better. He promised himself, promised them. He has to stop. These won't help him.

Tim picks up a bag of chips that he didn’t really want, coffees grounds that he didn’t really need. He sighs, turning back towards the counter.

Until he isn’t.

Until he stops dead in his tracks.

Until his heart stops and he can't breathe.

Until he sees who’s standing near the counter.

Until he sees the face of the man that was once everything he had.

Until he sees the face of the man who died years ago, talking and laughing like nothing.

Until he sees Jay fucking Merrick.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim deals with his own thoughts, questions and a missing friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Descriptions of a panic attack
> 
> Me? Writing a whole chapter in only two days? Blasphemy
> 
> Feedback welcome and appreciated!

What the fuck

What the fuck

What the fuck

_What the fuck_

Tim can’t breathe. This is wrong. He shouldn’t be here, he can’t be here. This isn’t right. He saw his body, he saw him bleed out. Jay was dead. He knew that. This isn’t possible. This is wrong. Jay was dead. Jay _is_ dead.

_He’s dead he’s dead he’s dead he’s dead-_

They didn’t see him ducking behind the shelves, just out of sight. He’s shaking, his mind going a mile a minute trying to understand what the actual _fuck_ was going on. 

Jay was alive.

Jay was alive and in the same store as him.

Jay was alive and talking.

Jay was alive and laughing.

Jay was alive and seemingly happy.

_~~Jay was alive and hasn’t contacted Tim~~. _

He would have believed he was hallucinating if the store wasn’t talking to him, using his name, he was talking. This was real. This was real. _This was real._

“....only about fifteen minutes left, if Jackson actually shows up on time. Last time I left when that asshole wasn’t here, my boss nearly gutted me, like it was somehow my fault. My shift was over! I wanted to go home! This is bullshit!”

“Wow, swearing at a customer? And abandoning your post? How scandalous” 

Tim couldn’t believe any of this. He’d never thought he’d hear his voice again.

“Oh shut up, Jay, you’ve heard worse”

“Unfortunately”

“Shut uuuuuuppp I hate you”

They laughed. _He’d never heard Jay laugh before, he sounded so happy._

Tim was frozen, back pressed against a shelf. His heart was racing, he couldn’t focus, his vision was starting to fray and blur. His breathing was becoming shaky and his heart was pounding in his ears, drowning out the quiet noises of the shop in his own panic. His chest felt like it was about to collapse in on itself, clutching the metal shelf behind him.

He takes a breath, trying to ground himself, and desperately remember what his therapist told him. He closes his eyes, beginning to silently speak to himself.

“My name is Tim Wright. It’s Thursday, August 26th. It’s 5:03am….and it’s raining outside. My name is Tim Wright. It’s Thursday, August 26th. It’s 5:03am….and it’s raining outside. My name is Tim Wright. It's Thurday, August 26th. It's 5:03am and it's raining outside....”

He repeats the phrase until he can finally breathe at least somewhat normally, chest still heaving, reconnecting himself with reality bit by bit.

_Thank god for Dr. Hensen_

Tim closes his eyes, steadying himself against the stand behind him. It’s not even six and this day was already fucking insane.

He can hear the chime of the door breaking through the pounding in his ears. Jay’s leaving. _Shit._

He all but sprinted out the door, leaving behind whatever stuff he picked out and ignoring the goodbye of the worker.

“Oh hey you find every- ok bye!”

He nearly slips running back out into the rain, but Tim didn’t care. He couldn’t lose him _again_. Jay still hadn’t noticed him, starting to walk in the opposite direction, staring at his phone. His throat goes dry just seeing him. 

What was he supposed to say? ‘Oh hi Jay! How the hell are you still alive? Why didn’t you contact me at all and make me think you’re dead all this time? Want to hang out?’ None of those sounded like a good idea. But he had to say something.

He closes his eyes, taking a shaky breath and forcing himself to swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Jay?”

He turns around, looking at Tim with….confusion.

God It was him. It was really him.

“....yeah?”

Tim freezes, his mouth going dry and his mind going blank. What little plans he made in the past few minutes went straight out the window. Jay raised an eyebrow expentally, and face showing a bit of confusion. 

Jay looked…..good. Healthy even. The bags under his eyes were lessened and he looked like he actually slept for once. He seemed less tired than Tim has ever seen him as. He fiddled slightly with his hand in his jacket pocket, leaning more on his right side. Tim didn’t want to think about why.

“.....Do I know you?”

Wait.

_What?_

“Uh...you….you don’t remember me?”

Jay shook his head, still looking confused and now even a bit suspicious.

“O-oh uh…..”

Shit

_Shit_

This isn’t impossible, both of them had forgotten each other when they still “worked” together, sometimes for days at a time.One question answered out of a million, he guessed. That thought didn’t help the panic rising in Tim’s chest. If he could forget about Tim, their whole relationship, their years spent on the run, everything about him, what else did he forget? Does he remember Alex? The Marble Hornets channel? That Thing? **~~_Getting shot?_~~**

“We went to college together….Tim? We worked on Alex’s movie together?”

Ok, not technically a lie ~~_yes it is_~~ , they did know each at the time other ~~_barely_ ~~.

Something clicked in Jay’s eyes, but he hesitated. Was it recognition? Familiarity? Curiosity? Tim could only hope. Jay looked away, fiddling with his hands a bit more.

“Oh um….sorry, I uh…..don’t really remember a lot of college….”

Ok….that makes sense. Sort of. 

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, sorry….were we friends or something?”

Tim rubbed the back of his head. Were they? He wasn’t sure if they would have considered each other friends but they sure weren’t strangers. Was it more than friends? Less? Was it just a situation?

“Yeah, yeah. We kinda lost touch after college but um, I’m surprised to see you here”

~~_Liar liar lie liar liar_ ~~

Jay furrowed his brow.

“Why is that?”

“It’s a lot farther north than we were at”

"Oh"

Jay still looked a bit confused, but chose not to say anything, just continued to fiddle with his hands and avoiding eye contact. 

A small, awkward silence followed, before Tim worked up the courage to speak again.

“So um….do you want to meet up for lunch? I mean if you’re not busy or anything, I’d like to catch up. It’s been a while I know but…”

Tim’s voice trailed off.

“Oh yeah. Sure, I’m up for that. There’s a little shop on Gayle, meet around one-ish?”

Tim nodded, a bit more hopeful, but the anxiousness in his gut seemed to grow as well.

“Sounds great! See you there?”

“Yep”

Jay nodded, giving him an awkward little ~~_fake_~~ smile, before turning and walking back down the sidewalk. He left Tim standing there with hundreds of questions and almost no answers, a mixture of happiness and dread, and the ever present guilt waving heavy on him.

God help him.


	3. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Jay have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain turned to mush writing this please take it

The hours seemed dragged on in agony for Tim. The minutes felt like hours and the hours felt like days. His mind was still spinning and full of questions from his brief meeting with Jay. The biggest one being  _ how _ ? How the  _ hell _ was Jay alive?

None of this made sense. Even having talked to him just a few hours before, Jay even just being here didn’t make any sense. Tim has been through plenty of things that still baffle him to this day, faceless monsters that make people sick and ending up in places you shouldn’t end up…..He really thought nothing could surprise him at this point. 

Cleary, seeing his previously thought dead friend alive and well had proved him wrong.

~~_ Who’s next? Amy? Brian?  _ **_Alex?_ ** ~~

He had gotten to the small coffee shop a whole hour before they had agreed to, checking his phone every few minutes in hopes of magically making time go faster. He knew at this point that he was getting some judgemental stares from the baristas, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at this point. Wandering around the town did nothing to help the anxiousness rooted in his gut.  ~~_The coffee doesn’t help either, you know._ ~~

Tim sighed, running his hand over his face, exhaustion still aching through his body. Being up so early really was starting to catch up to him.  ~~_When was the last time you didn’t feel tired?_ ~~

It stopped raining, at least. The sun has finally begun to peak through the clouds. The puddles reflecting the new pools of oranges and yellows. There were more people out now, a few teens skipping school and some older people shuffling down the sidewalk. The town seems at least a little depressing now.

He checked his phone for the hundredth time. 12:46 pm. 

This wait was going to kill him.

Tim stares at the Twitter app, silently debating with himself whether or not this would be a good idea. On one hand, he promised himself that he would leave it all behind, Marble Hornets, the mystery, the Ark, everything….. On the other, he needed answers, especially about Jay. He didn’t want to get dragged back into being near that  _ Thing _ , going back his old life, going back everything that happened and he had done all he can to get better, do better. He promised himself that he would.

But that didn’t really seem possible at this point.

It was…..different. The name had been changed from “Marble Hornets” to “+++++///11v%”. The profile picture depicting static instead of the previous one of the road Jay had chosen. 

_ Following 1 person “SH  _ **_@SHawkins1926_ ** _ ” _

That’s….new. He didn’t think Jay had followed anyone on Twitter. Tim clicked on the Twitter out of curiosity, finding….links. Links to videos. They were labeled “ECKVA” along with a number usually, eight being the newest one out.

God this was all a bit too familiar.

“You’re early”

Tim looked up, seeing Jay standing slightly off to the side.

“O-oh, yeah sorry. I didn’t want to be late”

“Me neither, it’s Tim, right?”

“Yep, that’s me”

They gave a forced, uncomfortable laugh. Jay sat down and ordered. They made some awkward small talk, trying to ease the tension between the two. As much as Tim wanted to, he couldn’t come out and ask why the hell Jay wasn’t dead.

“So…..” Jay was the first to speak up. “You knew me in college, right? Were we in the same program or something?”

“Huh? No, we worked on Alex’s movie together, though. I was in the music program but Brian convinced me to help out. We met around then”

“Alex was another friend of ours?”

~~_Friend? If trying to kill you counts as friendship then sure._ ~~

“Kinda, I didn’t really know him that well, but I thought you two were close”

“We were?”

“I think- You don’t remember him?”

“Oh, um….no” 

Jay shifted in his chair, avoiding eye contact and looking uncomfortable.

“I had an….accident a few years ago. I don’t remember a lot before then. That’s probably why I didn’t recognize you”

~~_Does getting shot affect memory?_ ~~

Ok, that was something. Was it what happened with Alex? Did it have something to do with the masked men? Or did that  _ Thing  _ do this to him? Why?

“An accident?”

“Yeah”

“W….what kinda accident-”

“Look, it’s not something I like to talk about, especially with someone I barely know”

Jay huffs.

“I know that we were friends or something like that, but I don’t know you. I know your name, I know that we went to college together….and that’s it. I don’t know you and I don’t trust you”

His voice was cold, short, judgemental,  ~~_familiar_ ~~ . Tim was a bit stunned.

“W-well, I’d like to get to know you again-”

“Why? If you didn’t try and contact me in the past, I don’t know, ten, elven years since college? Or even in the past few I’ve been living up here, why do it now?”

“I was just in town and I saw you around”

“Really?”

Jay narrowed his eyes and his tone was distrusting.

“Yeah, I work in a delivery company, and I saw you talking with the guy behind the counter at the convenience store”

“And?”

“And what?”

“You haven’t answered my question, why? Why are you trying to reconnect? What do have to gain from it? You’re not staying here for long, I don’t think, so why?”

“I just-” 

Tim isn’t sure what to say. He runs a hand through his hair. 

“I haven’t been doing well, ok? I’ve been trying to reach out lately with some old friends but….. Look, if you don’t want to then that's fine, I won’t bother you anymore, but if you’re up for it, I’d like to talk with you again”

Jay shifted in his chair, guilt and confliction on his face. He pauses for a moment, before sighing and passing a small piece of paper over to Tim. There’s a phone number written on it.

“My lunch break is almost over, but I’m open to the idea. I don’t know anyone that knew me before the accident and….what the hell, talking wouldn’t hurt”

Jay stood up, collecting his things and giving Tim a little smile. Tim does his best to return it.

“I’ll see you around, then?”

“Y-yeah, bye Jay”

“Bye Tim”

Jay nods, and leaves the small coffee shop, once again leaving Tim there with his own chaotic mixture of emotions. Excitement, guilt, anxiousness, hope, dread, confusion, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling at this point. But that didn't matter, he had another chance.

Because Jay was alive.

_ Jay was alive. _


	4. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new message, and risky choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this chapter absolutely killed me enjoy

Tim’s heart was still racing even after his meeting with Jay. 

He had gone straight back to the hotel after paying his tab, his mind spinning in a whirlwind of thoughts and questions that went unanswered. He thinks of what he said, what Jay said, what he should and shouldn’t have said. 

This was all just too familiar. Tim was the one asking questions and telling half truths instead of Jay this time. He can feel the guilt already beginning to weigh on him.

And Jay was already starting to catch on. The way he acted during their meetup, the suspicion in his eyes and the way he dodged Tim’s questions.

Jay was never a good liar, even before Tim got to know him he could tell we Jay was lying, but the guy came back from the dead. What else changed? And what does he know, really? Did he really forget everything? What’s this accident? Why doesn’t he want to talk about it? Was it that _Thing_ again? Was it like what happened to Brian? Was it like what happened to _him?_

~~**_Who knows if it’s even Jay at this point? If he’s like Brian…._ ** ~~

Jay’s not like Brian. It’s different. He’s not like him. _He’s not._

Tim was so lost in his own stream of thoughts that he almost didn’t notice when he got back to the hotel room until the slamming of the door woke him up from his trance. He sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to calm his racing heart.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He checked it, seeing a message from Twitter. He opened it, ignoring the anxiety beginning to build in his stomach. The timing was just a coincidence. Probably. Hopefully.

**_“youre making a mistake, timmy” -_ ** **_66697265; 1:11pm_ **

The dread in his gut grew. A creepy ass messenger that knows exactly who he is and probably what his situation is? That’s just what he needed right now. A new mystery is just fucking _perfect_. 

This didn’t seem like ~~_Brian_~~ ToTheArk. They only seemed to talk in codes and numbers bullshit, and this one didn’t. At least he could actually understand them. But he still didn’t like this at all. He felt a headache start to build.

Tim already hated the nickname.

**_“Who is this?” - +++++///11v%; 1:12pm_ **

**_“leave, itll make it easier for everyone” - 66697265; 1:12pm_ **

Tim looked around his room. The already grainy windows were blacked out by the curtains. There were no shadows under the door, no one outside his door. No one in the small closet, no one hiding under the bed.

No one was watching him. No one was watching him.

**_“Why?” - +++++///11v%; 1:12pm_ **

**_“Is that really a question? Come on, Timmy, you’re not stupid” - 66697265; 1:13pm_ **

Tim grimaced. It’s not like he hadn’t thought about it ever since he saw Jay but he had done his best not to.

_Was it worth the risk? Wouldn’t it be better if he just left it all alone?_

He couldn’t get the thought out of his mind that he was in some way putting Jay in danger. He hadn’t seen that Thing since Alabama, and Tim has his medication to thank for that, so he shouldn’t be sick anymore….right? He got better. He was sure of it. He took his medication, he ignored the static, he moved, he did everything right. He wasn’t sick anymore. He had tried so hard. He _couldn’t_ be sick anymore.

**~~_What if Tim is just a host for it? What if Jay gets sick again? What if Jay had got lucky? Like Tim once did? What if he was dragging Jay back into this-_ ~~ **

The message notification from Twitter snapped him from his thoughts once more.

**_“this isn’t negotiable, timmy. leave” - 66697265; 1:17pm_ **

_‘Negotiable’?_

He checks their Twitter instead of responding this time. Privated. Wonderful.

He shut off his phone, unsure of what his next move would be. The roads would take a few days to fix at least, which gave him time.

If Tim stays, he’s possibly putting Jay, and himself, at risk. He was finally able to get away from all this. After all that hell he went through, was he really willing to risk it? After _everything_ he went through? He had made a promise to get better, to get out. He actually had a chance

But he gets to see Jay again. 

A part of him hopes that there’s a chance. An near impossible, but still a chance that this was it. That Jay was alive and Tim wasn’t sick and they could be happy. A part of him just wanted to believe that he could finally have a break. Both of them can finally have a normal life. He knew that this wasn’t what this was, it never was. _But god he hoped_.

If he leaves, then he leaves. He goes on like he’s done for the last few years of his life. He’ll never see Jay again, never get answers but…..he’ll stay out of it. Tim will most likely never see that Thing again or get involved in whatever was already dragging him back into this. No more codes, no more paranoia or constantly moving locations, no more masked creeps in the forest or gun wielding psychos…..

Tim groans, rubbing his forehead and laying down against the stiff hotel mattress. This was all too much for him right now. This whole day was absolutely insane. He had gone through more emotions than he had in the past two years in the past six hours.

His head was pounding. The lack of sleep was finally starting to weigh on him, his eyelids growing heavy and exhaustion aching in his bones. He let his eyes drift close, letting himself begin to drift off into a restless sleep.  
  



	5. A Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old story

_He was a child again._

_He’s been here before, huddled in a drainage pipe in the middle of god knows where, wet and probably about to freeze to death. He pulled his knees tightly to his chest, tears mixing with the rain running down his face. His eyes and lungs burned, stinging in the cold. His feet were scratched and bleeding from the forest floor._

_Shadows moved in the corner of his vision, appearing just out of sight and vanishing in the light. Faint noises all around him with no source mixing with heavy tapping against metal above him._

_He wants to go home (wherever “home” is). He was so, so tired but he was far more scared of whatever's out there._

_There was a loud bang above him. He flinched, covering his face with his hands._

_He could hear the footsteps just outside of the drain. It was all around him_

_Every step made his heart skip. He was terrified. He was shaking, curling in on himself. He didn’t want to be here. He wanted to go home._

_The footsteps stopped just outside the entrance. He froze, too scared to look but unable to look away from his limited view of the forest ahead._

_It was silent for what felt like years, time not seeming to move._

_A hand grasped the side of the pipe, causing no sound. It was like a shadow, black like ink and almost bleeding out of it’s own shape. It was wrong, so wrong. Something that shouldn’t exist._

_He covered his eyes and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to see it. He could hear it moving, pulling itself into the pipe in front of him. He didn’t move his hands. He didn’t want to see it._

_The noise from rain faded away. The world was seemingly muted around him. Tears freely fell from his face. He wanted to go home._

**_“Do you see?”_ **

_It’s voice echoed all around him. It was loud in the silence._

**_“You were blind, you were safe. You are no longer blind”_ **

_It leaned in._

**_“No longer safe”_ **

_It was inches away from him, he knew._

_“It keeps coming back…”_

_His voice was small, cracking and shaky. He sounded so weak._

_“It's not my fault. I didn't ask it to come back. Why won’t it just leave?”_

**_“Chances don’t come often. Second chances even less so”_ **

_“We’re almost free”_

**_“Almost....”_ **

_He could hear the smile in it’s voice. He hated it's smile._

**_“But not yet”_ **

_“ But soon. Soon"_

**_"Quite bold, are we?"_ **

_I_ _t laughed, dry and empty._

**_“Don’t fuck this up”_ **

_"I won't"_

and he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long to write


End file.
